1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a method of improving the tone of the smooth muscles of the superficial veins of the leg and foot and to an instrumentality for use in performing such method, and more particularly is directed to utilizing contrasting water temperature changes applied to the skin of the areas involved in a specific manner to induce timed smooth muscle contraction and relaxation.
2. Description of the prior art
It is well recognized that exercise is indicated as a corrective measure for poor muscle tone for smooth as well as skeletal muscles. Yet smooth muscles, not being under voluntary control, require an indirect approach to effect contraction as compared to skeletal muscles which are under the direct control of the patient's will. It is also known that a precursor of varicose veins of the leg and foot is excessive dilatation of these veins which is attributable in part to the loss of tone of the smooth muscles in the walls of the veins. It will, therefore, follow that exercising the smooth muscles of these veins will improve the muscle tone and aid in correcting a condition of excessive dilatation.
It has also been known that the superficial veins which are under control of the sympathetic and parasympathic nervous systems respond to an environmental lowering of temperature applied to the skin by constriction, which is effected by contraction of the smooth muscles in the walls of the veins, and to a raising of temperature by dilation, which is effected by a relaxation of the smooth muscles involved. The peripheral veins are also known to regulate the escape of heat from the surface of the body.
Although a need exists for a procedure to reduce the excessive dilatation of the superficial veins of the leg and foot as a means for impeding the development of varicose veins, nothing in physiotherapy is devoted to this problem. Currently used balneological equipment and methods which may be considered remotely pertinent hereto are directed to body immersion at constant temperatures to produce general relaxation of the skeletal muscles and dilation of the superficial vessels as well as for whirlpool massage. Jets of water are also used for body massage and to produce a general feeling of relaxation and well being. Contrast baths for alternate immersion of the body limbs in hot and cold water have been suggested for various vascular reactions but fail to achieve satisfactory results.